1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for a flexible printed circuit (FPC hereinafter for simplification) board.
2. The Related Art
A traditional FPC connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating housing and an actuator. The actuator is pivotally mounted to the insulating housing and defines two pivoting portions pivoted in two opposite sides of the insulating housing so that the actuator can be opened or closed freely. After inserting an FPC board into the FPC connector, the actuator can rotate from an open position to a closed position. However, for a distance always exists between the pivoting portions of the actuator and the insulating housing, while at the closed position, the actuator is apt to move at random under shaking to cause that the FPC board and the terminals electrically contact each other unsteadily. Moreover, the FPC board is held between the insulating housing and the actuator without any fixtures, so the FPC board may slide out of the FPC connector when the FPC connector is under shaking. As a result, the electrical connection between the FPC board and the terminals is not steady.